Meetings and Happenstance
by Hecatonchires
Summary: Scant years after the War of Shadow, a young Elvaan and a grieving Mithra child forge the beginnings of a bond that will last a lifetime.


Sounds of celebration drifted along the streets of Windurst, a happy throng making its way down the streets of the city. The Great War of Shadow was now a memory of the past, and the three nations freed to make their own peace. The War Wizards and the Royal Knights, once bitter rivals, now held a celebration in the streets to mutually affirm the bonds of cooperation and camaraderie forged in battle against the Shadow Lord's beastman hordes. Expectant hope for the future and jubilation mixed equally on the upturned faces of the citizenry as veterans of the war, Elvaan and Tarutaru alike, confirmed the new friendship between nations.

All of this was little concern to a lone Mithra child who sat with her back to a fountain, watching the crowd with unseeing eyes. Her thoughts lie elsewhere, far from the festivities and the glad shouts. So many families here, battle-scarred father and admiring son, care-worn mother and smiling daughter, brother and sister chasing each other through the square, laughing... The girl had no family to call her own, and few friends besides. She was content for now to merely watch the others, nursing the dull ache in her breast.

Not a native to the city, the masses of people and circuitous layout of the avenues confused her. She thought wistfully for a moment of her native Kazham, small fishing village on the shores of Elshimo island... An island now out of reach thanks to a failed expedition, the same voyage that had claimed her parents. They'd spoken of hope, of leading a band of Mithra in helping to rebuild a war-ravaged Windurst and making a difference in the affairs of a larger world. What they met with instead was the cruel claws of a Yagudo patrol, mere hours after their landing upon the shore. Only a handful escaped, and more still were felled even as the walls of Windurst came into sight.

More than a week had passed since the incident, but it was still a hard truth to adjust to: There would be no familiar faces smiling in greeting at the day's end, only the indifferent, vaguely pitying looks of her new caretaker. She was looked after at least, but she knew herself to be more of an assignment than a child in the minds of others. So, she had taken to wandering the streets of Windurst, aimless. At least in the city proper she was spared the gaze of her caretaker, a blank stare that knew her troubles yet was too frightened of upsetting the child or simply too uncaring to ever offer words of comfort.

"You don't look very happy. Is something wrong?" The voice close by the young Mithra's side made her jump, as it continued, "If it's none of my business, I'll leave you be."

A sideways revealed the source of the voice to be an Elvaan boy, early teen years by his looks. One brow stood raised beneath the shaggy head of hair, an expression of mixed curiosity and concern. "Well," he smiled, "If you haven't anything to say..." He turned to leave, but was stopped by a small voice.

"Just watching people..." the girl mumbled.

"Watching? Most people aren't just watching, but joining in as well," observed the boy.

The girl sighed, tail twitching. "I haven't got anyone to join in with. Not that it matterrrs... I'm fine watching."

The boy laughed, "No one to join in with? What about your friends? Parents? Brothers? Sisters? There must be someone."

A long silence followed. The Mithra wondered if she should even bother saying anything at all, or simply stay quiet until this bold intruder lost interest and went away. He seemed sincere enough, though... "They're dead."

"...I see. And you've no caretakers, no friends...?" He trailed off as the Mithra shook her head.

"I've only been herrre a week or two. The lady who takes care of me is so scared of saying the wrrrong thing, she never says anything at all. Not like that's much better..."

"I'd think not, no," the boy mused. He gazed thoughtfully about the square, at the passing crowd and the festival banners. "Well, I don't know much of the city myself and my father is busy at the ceremony... Maybe you'd like to accompany me? A guide would be welcome."

His suggestion met with a long stare as the young girl tried to determine if he was joking or not. He didn't look like the type to just toy with random bystanders, but you could never be too sure... Well, even if he was joking, she had precious little to lose by accepting his offer. Nodding, she slowly rose to her feet. "I guess..."

"Verence," nodded the Elvaan. At the confused look this drew, he continued, "My name."

"Oh. I'm Muirnin..." replied the girl.

"Muirnin, is it? Sorry if I'm... A bit forward. I just thought that it wasn't right for someone to be off by themselves during a celebration, after all." Verence smiled and began to stroll towards the merry-making.

Muirnin blinked, mulling the thought over. He really wasn't joking, was he? "M-maybe..."

"Only maybe? That's not what the face you had on earlier said." He stopped and turned as he noticed the girl hadn't taken a step yet, quirking a brow good-naturedly. "Were you coming? I'd be happy to slack the pace a little if I'm walking too fast, but I hardly think standing around will get us anywhere interesting."

"No, I'm coming...!" Tail swishing agitatedly, the young Mithra moved to catch up. How was he so casual about all of this? Usually when Muirnin told people about their family, they just made a vaguely pitying remark, offered their condolences, then took their leave. Almost as if they were eager to be away from her melancholy before it rubbed off on them... This one didn't seem to mind, however. Either he didn't mind or he was just oblivious...

Probably just oblivious, Muirnin decided as she stopped short, staring. He'd just wandered into the middle of a kickball match between two Tarutaru children, and she was not about to follow him. "Something the m—"he started as he turned, but was cut off by a woven grass ball bouncing off his head. Muirnin could help but allow herself a small smile as the Elvaan boy stood for a few moments, working to regain his dignity. "...Aha. I see," was all he managed.

"Oh no! Are you alrighty-tighty, mither-withter?!" cried a Tarutaru child, ball forgotten as he gawped at Verence in panic.

Rubbing his head and doing his best to be nonchalant, the Elvaan continued on his way with only a nod and smile to quiet the child's fears. Muirnin caught up again and sighed. "You would've been fine if you had walked thrrrough a second later, it's all low kicks afterrr the first one..."

"It's no bother; I'm quite fine. You seem to know a little about the game though, why aren't you playi..." As her face fell, Verence hurriedly added "Ah, yes. I'd forgotten." They walked on in silence for a moment before he continued, "No family, though... That's really something that ought to be remedied."

"Rrremedied?" For the first time in many days, Muirnin felt the tight knot in her chest loosen, just the slightest bit. Maybe there was some cause for celebration today after all?


End file.
